Corruption of Blood
by NexusofPain
Summary: Those born as sinners are always faced with adversity will young naruto survive or succumb to the corruption in his veins
1. Chapter 1

Corruption of Blood

* * *

><p><strong> chapter 1 The Demon in the Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland they belong to thier respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> The cold night air stung the young womans cheeks as she walked the dark streets of Konoha her breath fogging her area of vision. She rubbed her arms trying to regain some feeling "Geez what am I doing out here?" she said to herself as she looked around and checked her watch once again "Thats it! five more minutes, if he's not here i'm going home." Said the young woman talking to herself once again as she continued to pace back and forth. A loud banging noise reverberated from the nearby alleyway and she couldn't help the loud shriek that tore itself from her throat. "Oh god! what was that?" Still seemingly talking to herself she put a hand on her chest as she exhaled loudly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Out of the alleyway trotted a small albino fox. A small smile crossed her face as she looked at the cute animal. "You scared me you know." She bent down and reached her hand out to the small kitsune. The animal crouched and started to back away "What's wrong?" She let out a pained yelp as a force pulled her upwards by her hair. "What are you doing out here little girl you know its dangerous at night all kinds of scum that might getcha" Said the man who was holding her up by her hair followed by a deep laugh. The girl flailed as she tried to get free of her attacker finally stomping her foot down onto the man's own foot. Letting out a growl the man threw the girl to the ground resulting in another yelp of pain. "You little Bitch!" he yelled as he started to unbuckle his pants "i'm going to have some fun now" he started to walk towards her before stopping abrubtly staring behind her. Slowly she turned her head as well and noticed a pair of blood red eyes staring out of the same alleyway as before.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "Foolish human thou art dispicable regret thy decisions in hell"<strong>** a loud growling voice came as a small child like figure walked out of the shadows. The figure slowly bringing his hand to his mouth biting into it a small stream of blood pouring from the wound. Pointing his palm towards the man thin tendrils of blood shooting forward torward him. He grunted as the blood pierced his chest as if it were solid the devils grin the last thing he saw. Turning his attention to the girl she shut her eyes tight in preperation of what was to come. ****"Do not be scared girl I will not hurt thee"**** the demon spoke again this time much calmer almost kindly. The girl opened her eyes finding the demon er... boy standing almost right next to her " Na-naruto" she stuttered.**** "Shh. Now you must sleep"**** The boy said as his eyes started glowing brighter causeing her to slowly lose conciousness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corruption of Blood  
><strong>** chapter 2 The Awakening  
>I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland they belong to thier respective owners.<strong>

**AN: Sorry this took so long the first chapter was kind of spur of the moment so i've spent the last week trying to think of what I want to do with this story this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it.**

The sun slowly rose into the sky as morning crept unto the village of Konoha. The rays shining through the tattered curtains of the small rundown apartment currently home to one Uzumaki Naruto. Said blond boy trying desperately to shield his eyes with an old ragged sheet that was his only source of warmth and failing horribly as the rays shown through the moth holes. His fight with the sun was interrupted as a loud buzzing alarm rang to the left of his bed, kicking off his sheet young Uzumaki turned his head to glare at the annoyance. Shivering as a draft blew in through the broken windows Naruto rose out of bed and started searching around his cluttered floor for the days clothes.  
>"Ugh where are they!" he yelled as he started throwing trash around the room.<br>"Aha there you are!" Naruto yelled as he pulled a black T-shirt from a mountain of garbage a golden leaf symbol was etched on the back pulling it over his head he picked up a pair of blue shorts and put them on as well. Taking another look around his room he walked over to his bed witch was more of a mat on the floor and picked up a holster with some practice shuriken and kunai sighing at the shape of his room Naruto walked into the second part of the apartment his kitchen and living/sitting room only the size of his bedroom this was also very cluttered with trash of all kinds.  
>"Ramen" he muttered as he made his way to the cupboard opening the doors, what he saw almost made him scream, he was out of ramen. Being that he had no refridgerater ramen was the only thing he ever kept in his 'home' a sink and a microwave was all his kitchen had in it. Deciding that he just wouldn't eat breakfast Naruto made his way to the door unwraping the string around the doornob that was connected to a screw in the wall 'the only thing that kept the door closed in the first place' the door swung open. As he had nothing left that people would steal other than an alarm clock which he secretly hoped someone would take he left the door open not wanting to mess with trying to close it. After a quick stop at the apartments public bathroom he started walking to school being eight the youngest age allowable to go to the ninja academy today would be his first day. As he walked he heard the usual scathing remarks of 'demon child' 'hellspawn' or his favorite 'failed abortion'. However nothing could bring his spirits down today this was his first step to becoming a ninja and earning the whole villages respect. Since he wasn't paying attention he ended up running head first into something and falling on his butt.<br>"Hey brat watch were your going!" a girls voice screamed at him.  
>"Brat? well at least i'm not some ugly old hag!"<br>"I'm not ugly and I'm only fifteen!"  
>To caught up in there yelling contest Naruto and the girl were both surprised as a large branch struck the young boy upside the head.<br>"Hey there young lady was this 'thing' bothering you?" An older man brandishing a large tree branch said as he shot a quick glare at the blond boy.  
>"The hell! what are you doing? you can't just go around hitting children!" She yelled at the fourty something man.<br>"I get it" the man muttered.  
>"You're one a them... er... demon lovers yeah thats it a demon lover" He yelled as his eyes hardened into a glare.<br>"Hear that everyone shes a demon lover" he yelled to the surrounding villagers.  
>All at once it seemed she found herself being pelted with everything from rocks to fresh fruits and vegetables. Without thinking she picked up the unconcious boy and ran as fast as she could not stopping until she reached a secluded alleyway. Gently as she could she put the young boy down and fell to her knees gasping as she tried to catch her breath.<br>"What was that about?" she questioned herself as she stared at the young boy in front of her, gently she traced one of the whisker like scars on his face. "I don't get it looks human to me." A puzzled look appeared on her face as she sat down to wait until the boy awoke.  
>An hour later Naruto started to stir as he slowly awoke the boy reached up to rub his eyes.<br>"Where am I?" he muttered as his eyes opened.  
>"AHH!" he screamed as the first thing he say was a face less than three inches away from his.<br>"Who're you!" the boy demanded as a he jumped to his feet and dramatically pointed his finger at her.  
>"Relax kid, I just saved your ass" the girl waved him off.<br>"Oh." The kids hand dropped to his side.  
>"Thanks I guess." He said as he rubbed the large bruise forming on the side of his head.<br>"So kid whats your name?" She asked.  
>"Um uh... Na-Naruto" He blushed as he actually looked at her maybe 5'5 with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail bright green eyes and a pretty face.<br>"Naruto huh, my names Karin" she reached over and patted his head.  
>"So do you know why they treat you like that?" Naruto's face fell as he shook his head no.<br>"Well I guess it doesn't matter I was just curious, try to be careful from now on okay."  
>"Yeah" he said as his face brightened. At this particular moment Naruto's stomach decided to growl.<br>His face gaining a light red hue as he scratched the back of his head Naruto said "sorry I didn't have any breakfast."  
>"Really don't your parents feed you?"<br>"I... I don't have any"  
>"Oh I... I'm sorry I didn't know."<br>"Its okay you can't really miss someone you never knew"  
>Naruto was surprised as Karin grabbed his hand.<br>"C'mon lets go get some food" she smiled at him.  
>"Really!"<br>"Of course" she laughed.  
>"YES!"<br>The bell above the door rang as the two entered the korean BBQ resturant.  
>"Welcome" the woman behind the counter said as she looked up from the ledger on her desk. Her eyes darkened as she looked at the new customers.<br>"I'm sorry young lady we don't serve animals here you'll have to leave 'that' outside" she said with a fake smile to Karin.  
>The smile quickly fell as a resounding smack was heard throughout the building.<br>"You bitch! He is just a child!" She yelled as she grabbed Naruto's hand and stormed out of the resturant.  
>"Come on lets try somewhere else" Karin said as she smiled at the young boy. In the distance a large bell could be heard.<br>"Crap! I gotta go" Naruto yelled as he became frantic.  
>"What's wrong"<br>"I'm late for school"  
>"I'd say so that was the lunch bell kid"<br>"WHAT!" Naruto started to run around in circles as he debated whether to go to school or eat.  
>"Tell ya what kid we'll reschedule meet me outside the alleyway from earlier after school I'll take you to dinner." She smiled again.<br>"Really! Thank you!" He hugged her around her waist.  
>"Yeah yeah let me go kid." As Naruto released her his face raised into a large fox-like grin.<br>"Bye Nee-san see you later." Karin raised her hand and waved as the young boy left.  
>Thirty minutes later Naruto arrived in front of the academy. Walking into the school and up to the front desk Naruto put on a big smile and said "Hey old lady, I'm Naruto Uzumaki here for my first day of ninja training."<br>The older women glared at the child then let out a sigh "your late." scribbling on a piece of paper she handed it to Naruto.  
>"That's your classroom number the other students are at lunch but your teacher should be there."<br>"Thanks lady." the older women smiled at him.  
>"No problem honey its my job."<br>As he walked down the hallway he looked at the small slip of paper then diverted his attention to the numbers on the wall.  
>"4-B" he quickly became confused as all the numbers he saw had an 'A' next to them.<br>"It's on the second floor honey." He heard the women call from behind him. Nodding slightly embarrased he saw the sign for the staircase and began to make his way to the second floor.  
>After he got there it didn't take long to find the room and now he found himself outside the door for reason he felt nervous as he reached to knock on said door.<br>'Knock Knock' "Come in" a kind voice came from inside the room.  
>Slowly Naruto pushed open the door. "Hello sensei I'm Naruto Uzumaki the old lady behind the counter told me to come here."<br>"Yes your late, Uzumaki" the mans voice seemed to take on a colder tone as his eyes fell on the boy.  
>"Um well sensei you see this is what happened" the man cut off Naruto.<br>"No excuses! Uzumaki I'll ignore it today but you'll have to stay after class, after all you missed the physical assesment."  
>"But!"<br>"NO! if theres something more important to you than being a ninja you can leave now otherwise shut up and take a seat."  
>Naruto quickly rushed over to the long desks and took a seat at one.<br>"Good, now introductions my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your sensei for the next two to four years depending on how long it takes you to understand what it is I have to teach you."  
>"Umm... I'm Naruto Uzumaki"<br>"Yes I'm aware of that, but what about your future what do you want to be?"  
>"I want to be a ninja!" He yelled with a large smile.<br>"I know that, but what kind of ninja?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"There are all kinds of ninja specializations like taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, assasination, stealth, scouting, and medical along with plenty of others this is something your going to have to figure out before you can graduate, I've already told the other students this."  
>Naruto nodded but didn't say anything.<br>"Good that you understand, the others should be back from lunch soon so put these on all the desks" Iruka said as he pointed to a large amount of books in the corner of the room.  
>Naruto slowly got out of his seat and made his way over to the text books.<br>"Make sure you put a copy of each one on every desk, I'll be right back I have to go pick up your classmates."  
>Naruto looked at the books reading the titles there seemed to be three stacks each one with a different book.<br>He read the titles outloud "Chakra and how to use it, Ninja formations the tactics of shinobi, and A history of the ninja nations, Hm what does reading have to do with being a ninja?" A confused expression on his face as he started to put a copy of each of the three books on every desk.  
>Just as he finished the door opened and a large amount of kids started flooding into the room taking his seat he spread his books out in front of him.<br>"Okay children open up the book entitled A History of The Ninja Nations" Iruka called as he also entered the room making his way to his desk he opened up his own copy of the book.  
>"Okay" he said as everyone took thier seats "Uzumaki stand and read page one"<br>Silently thanking the old man in the funny hat for teaching him how naruto stood and started reading.  
>The time passed quickly and before he knew it everyone was leaving to go home as he got up to leave as well he felt a hand on his shoulder "Uzumaki follow me." It was Iruka.<br>"Um... sensei what are"  
>"I told you we have to do the physical assessment you missed this morning" Iruka cut him off.<br>Naruto followed him out to the academys training grounds.  
>"First take one lap around the training field" Iruka said as he took out a stop watch.<br>"Now GO!" He yelled as he started the watch.  
>Naruto took off at full speed clutching his stomach as he felt a sharp pain due to hunger. Iruka stopped the watch as the boy ran back by him.<br>"Two minutes not horrible." He muttered as he wrote it down on the clipboard in his hands.  
>"Now this way" he said leading him to some large trees on the outskirts of the field.<br>"Climb this tree" he said as he readied his watch once again.  
>Looking at the tree Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated as it stood almost three stories tall with all of it leaves already stripped by the fall winds.<br>"GO!"  
>Naruto ran and jumped at the tree grabbing onto the lowest branch and slowly pulling himself up. It felt like forever before he made it to the top, breathing a sigh of relieve he stood on the top branch with one hand on the trunk. Naruto shivered as a large gust of wind blew through the air. 'Crack' Naruto screamed as the branch he was standing on gave way his back felt as though it would snap as he bounced off another branch finally hitting the ground. Shakily getting to his knees Naruto bent over spitting up some blood.<br>"That's a five minute penalty for falling, which brings you to fifteen minutes, get up and follow me to the next phase."  
>Slowly Naruto got to his feet hobbling after Iruka.<br>"Those were the only time trials" he said as they reached the center of the grounds.  
>"Now its time to test your accuracy, see those straw combat dummies" Iruka said as he pointed at said dummies, Naruto nodded in confirmation.<br>"Good from this line on the ground they are exactly thirty feet away." He stomped his foot on the ground where a white line was drawn.  
>Still limping Naruto walked to the line.<br>"I trust you brought practice weapons as instructed when you enrolled"  
>"Yes! Sensei"<br>"Okay you may throw five of each kunai and shuriken your score is determined by how many times and where you hit."  
>Naruto reached into the pouch at his waist and drew a shuriken in his right hand aiming carefully he threw it hitting the target the weapon bounced off on to the ground.<br>"You didn't throw hard enough"  
>Drawing another shuriken this time he threw with as much strength as he could muster, only for the weapon to fly harmlessly to the right of the target.<br>"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he threw his last three shuriken at once, only one of which managed to hit its target as it sunk into the right shoulder of the straw dummy. Taking a few seconds to compose himself he drew one of his kunai aiming carefully this time he let it fly making sure to put some strength behind it, Naruto's smile widened as it sunk into the left thigh of the target. However it faltered as his next two were bare misses.  
>"You're going to have to try harder Uzumaki, if you don't you might as well drop out now"<br>"STOP MOCKING ME!" Naruto screamed as he threw his last two. Iruka's eyes widened as not only did they hit but they destroyed the parts of the dummy they hit.  
>'His strength is unnatural' he thought to himself.<br>"Fine then follow me to the last testing site Uzumaki" Iruka said as he continued to write on his clipboard.  
>Naruto followed him to a large open part of the field. "Um sensei what do I do now?"<br>"It's quite simple, this test is to ascertain your fighting potential"  
>"Sensei... what?"<br>"It means we're going to fight, the rules are simple, you win if you manage to hit me, and I win if I can stop your movements, understand now?"  
>Naruto nodded as iruka got into his fighting stance "good, start whenever your ready"<br>Not wasting any time Naruto rushed forward going for a quick punch in Iruka's gut with his right fist. Reacting quickly Iruka sidestepped the punch ending up behind Naruto he pushed on his right shoulder causing him to fall forward. Getting to his feet he tried another punch with his left hand. Knocking his left fist away Iruka grabbed his right leg that carried the follow up kick pushing the leg back Naruto fell to the ground once again.  
>"Damn it! stop doing that!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air for a spinning kick with his left leg. his jump only bringing him up to his chest Iruka wrapped his right arm around Naruto's leg. Naruto yelled in anger as he sent his left fist towards Iruka's face trying to end the fight. However once again Iruka managed to catch the appendage, grunting in pain as he felt the bones in his left hand break from the sheer force of the childs punch, Iruka let go of Naruto's leg using his right arm he hit naruto with his open palm in the center of his chest sending him flying a good thirty foot across the grounds. Quickly going through three hand seals ending with the rat sign he yelled the word "seal!"<br>All at once Naruto's right shoulder, left hand, both his legs, as well as the center of his chest started glowing. "What the hells going on!" The child yelled as he found that he couldn't move.  
>"I won" Iruka said as he winced trying to move his left hand.<br>"I placed five of these seals on your body at certain locations to seal your movements." He said as he pulled some small circular pieces of paper out of his pocket no bigger around then his thumb.  
>Walking over to the boy he bent down and took off said seals.<br>"There that's it for today you can leave, but try not to be late tomorrow, oh yeah and here." he said as he pulled out five shuriken and kunai from his pouch handing them to Naruto.  
>"Replacements for the ones you used, they looked kind of old anyway." Nodding Naruto excepted the weapons and put them in his own pouch.<br>"Thank you sensei" He bowed his head.  
>"Yeah well your my student now" Iruka said as he scratched the side of his face right were the scar on his nose ended.<br>"Now get out of here! I have alot of work to do." Iruka started walking back towards the academy.  
>Naruto got up slowly still limping from getting his ass kicked by the tree earlier, looking up at the clock on the side of the school his eyes widened 'its already five' he thought to himself.<br>It didn't take long for him to reach the streets of Konoha rushing towards the alleyway he came across a split in the road, so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the large man sneaking up behind him.  
>Before he knew what was going on he was already on the ground the back of his head bleeding as a large foot contantly pounded into his stomach.<br>"This is for earlier you little bastard!" The large man yelled angrily  
>"W-what"<br>"Making me look bad in front of all those people"  
>"B-but I-I-" Before he could get the words out of his mouth one of the kicks landed on the side of his face.<br>Suddenly the man screamed in pain, Naruto barely managing to keep his conciousness looked up to see what was going on. To his surprise a small white animal was attacking the large man. Jumping off the shoulder of the attacker the animal landed in front of Naruto growling at the man.  
>"Calling your little demons to help you, oh well I was done anyway, got to find the whore from earlier to." The man walked away from Naruto who slowly lost conciousness.<br>By the time he woke up the sun had already completely set, in the distance bells could be heard signaling that it was now six at night. Groaning as he sat up he grabbed the back of his head the blood was still there but oddly enough there wasn't a cut. Looking down at an odd rumbling sound he noticed the same white animal from before. Although he had never seen one before he instinctively knew what it was "kitsune" he muttered. Trying to get to his feet he fell back down realizing how dizzy he was, trying again he managed to keep his balance.  
>"I hope she's still there" he muttered as his stomach grumbled. Hearing an odd barking noise Naruto diverted his attention to the small fox.<br>"What is it?" He asked as the animal ran ahead of him then turned around and barked again before continuing to run down the street. Something in the back of his head seemed to tell him to follow it so that's what he did.  
>It didn't take long before Naruto found himself in the same alley as earlier that day. The fox ran ahead of him out of the alley before he managed to get to the exit himself he saw it run back towards him. Going to see what had frightened the small animal he saw something that made his blood feel like it was boiling in his veins.<br>"K-Karin" He said as his eyes felt like they were on fire his pupils turning into red slits he slammed his hands over his eye sockets trying to stop the pain.  
>"<strong>Now child you must let me take control<strong>" he heard a deep voice in his mind.  
>"W-w-who are y-yo-" he stopped talking as his entire body was racked with pain.<br>"**There is no time child quickly before the corruption taints thee.**"  
>Naruto's body stopped moving completely slowly standing back up his pupils turned black once again however they retained thier animal like slit and his blue eyes turned red. Walking out of the alley he turned his attention to the large man from earlier who was attacking the young girl known as Karin.<br>"**Foolish human thou art dispicable regret thy decisions in hell**" the odd entity inside the child said as he bit into his hand drawing blood. Facing his palm towards the man tendrils of blood shot towards him solidifying as they pierced his chest. The entity smile devilishly as the man died turning his attention to the young girl he noticed how scared she was as she closed her eyes.  
>"<strong>Do not be scared girl I will not hurt thee<strong>" he said trying to sound kind.  
>Opening her eyes she uttered the boys name "Na-Naruto."<br>"**Shh. Now you must sleep**" The entity's eyes started glowing brighter as he forced his energy into her mind causing her to lose conciousness.  
>"<strong>I am sorry girl but you will not remember any of todays events<strong>" he said as his presence recided back into Naruto's mind causing the young boy to fall unconcious as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corruption of Blood**

**Chapter 3  
>A New Day<br>I do not own Naruto or anything else that may appear in this story other than the plot.**

The young boy's eyes fluttered open as the sun streamed through the gaps in the window curtains. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up he recognized the pure white room as the hospital. Shifting his attention as he heard a knock on the door he was about to yell 'Come in' when the door opened and a nurse dressed all in white came in.  
>"Oh... you're awake" the young woman said a surprised look on her face.<br>"Well then, how about I bring you some breakfast" her overly sweet voice seemed like screeching to Naruto's ears.  
>At that moment Naruto's stomach voiced its approval "Thank you" he mumbled.<br>The nurse turned on her heel and exited the room shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut Naruto grabbed his head in pain feeling a large bump on the back of it. 'What happened yesterday' he thought to himself as he tried to remember but there seemed to be key pieces of his memory missing. "All I remember is the academy" he said out loud.  
>"Oh, crap the academy!" he yelled as he looked up at the clock on the wall.<br>"Don't worry about that today" Naruto let out a surprised scream as he searched frantically for the owner of the voice. Finally spotting a man dressed all in black standing in the corner of the room, for some reason unknown to the boy the man was wearing a mask with a dog motif.  
>"Who are you!" He yelled as he jumped out of his bed and dramatically pointed his finger at the strangely dressed man.<br>"I'm under orders from the Hokage to make sure your stay in this room until released, I've contacted your sensei at the academy and explained the situation" the mysterious man's voice betrayed no emotion as he spoke his words.  
>The door opened once again and the same nurse as before came in this time carrying a tray of food. "Um... mister Anbu after he is finished with his food we are releasing him so you can leave." Nodding the dog masked man left the room.<br>Walking over to naruto the young nurse instructed him to get back in bed and then gave him the tray of hospital food. "Make sure you eat it all" she said in that same sickeningly sweet voice moving over to the window she opened up the curtains causing the small white room to be flooded with light afterwards quickly leaving the room and shutting the door.  
>Covering his eyes as the light seemed to bounce off the pure white walls making the room seem even brighter. Giving his eye's time to adjust Naruto's stomach started growling painfully so he picked up his chopsticks to eat the food, but as he was about to put a piece of omelet in his mouth it felt like there was something in the back of his head screaming '<strong>Don't eat it!<strong>' ignoring it he brought his chopsticks to his lips.  
>However a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to drop them, clutching the back of his head he waited for the pain to subside. once it did he tried once again to eat his breakfast as soon as he brought some rice up to his lips the pain came back twofold what it was before the same voice in the back of his head screaming again '<strong>Poison<strong>' deciding to heed his instincts this time he walked over to the window choosing to get rid of the food so he wouldn't be tempted anymore. Opening the window he first dropped the omelet out it followed by his rice and finally a bowl of natto.  
>"WHAT THE HELL!" slamming the window shut and jumping back into bed Naruto tried to ignore the angered shouts of whoever had just had a whole plate of food fall on them.<br>As he heard a click Naruto pulled the thin hospital sheet over himself. "What are you doing?" peeking his head out of the sheet the same nurse as before was standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted his empty tray by the window "Did you eat all your food?" she questioned him with piercing eyes.  
>"Yes" he answered quietly her eyes narrowed more "why didn't it work?" she mumbled to herself.<br>"Um... can I go now"  
>"Yeah" her voice took on a rather clipped tone as she started to leave again.<br>"Uh lady where are my clothes?" Naruto asked as he just realized all he had on was a thin hospital gown, she pointed at a small wardrobe in the corner of the room before slamming the door closed.  
>Wasting no time Naruto got up and opened the wardrobe. Striping off the gown he picked up his shirt and noticed a large blood stain on the back of it. Puzzled Naruto tried once again to remember what happened last night but to no avail. Shrugging it off he quickly finished getting dressed and ran out the hospital as fast as he could.<p>

MEANWHILE

"Lord Hokage someone is here to see you" A voice came over the intercom.  
>"Thank you Natsume send them in" The elderly man said as he held in the button on the small speaker.<br>The large wooden door creaked as it slowly opened revealing the mysterious dog masked anbu.  
>"Ah Kakashi your back... we'll how is he?" The old man said as he stuffed some tobacco into his old wooden pipe and lit it.<br>"He doesn't seem to remember anything about last night Lord Hokage." The masked man now known as Kakashi answered.  
>"That's good he's too young to have a corpse on his conscience." The Hokage blew a stream of smoke from his mouth.<br>"But to think his ancestor's abilities have awoken so soon" Kakashi started before the Hokage waved his hand to silence him.  
>"Careful Kakashi you never know who might be listening."<br>"But surely your office is safe"  
>"Assuming things like that can be deadly Kakashi, and about the boy we'll just have to have faith that it trains him correctly." The old Hokage said taking another puff from his pipe.<br>"Here Kakashi, its your next mission" he said handing a scroll to the anbu member.  
>"By the way Kakashi why do you smell like fermented soy beans?"<br>"It seems the weather patterns have been odd lately Lord Hokage" the masked man answered.  
>"I see, your dismissed."<br>"Thank you sir."

WITH NARUTO

Slowly climbing the stairs to his apartment Naruto's body ached all over and he still couldn't remember what had happened last night. As he walked through his front door which was still wide open from the morning before he discovered something horrifying the last working appliance he had his microwave had been stolen. Falling dramatically to his knees he bowed his head in mourning, now even if he scrounged up enough money for instant ramen he would have no way to cook it.  
>"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto hurried to his feet as he heard a voice behind him, trying to run away he tripped and fell over a delicately placed pile of trash in the middle of his kitchen floor. 'I really don't want to end up in the hospital again already' he thought to himself.<br>When he looked up he sighed in relieve as he recognized the same masked man from the hospital. "What the hell, you scared the crap outta me... AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE"  
>"Uzumaki Naruto I'm here on a top secret mission" The young boys eyes lit up as the man said those words.<br>"Really! what is it! Rescuing a princess! Assasinating a lord!" Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he thought about all the possibilities.  
>"Actually my mission is..." the man raised his finger in the air pointing at the ceiling stalling for dramatic emphasis. "To deliver this letter." The man took a letter out of his back pocket and thrust it into Naruto's hands.<br>"Well bye" with that the mysterious man dissapeared.  
>Naruto stood in shock as he processed what had happened "What was that about?" He muttered walking back to his room leaving the door wide open still.<br>Sitting on his bed (more of a mat on the floor) he opened the envolope.

Uzumaki Naruto  
>Having been accepted to Konoha's Ninja Academy, you are now recognized as part of our military. As such from this day forward your actions represent this village, once a month you will recieve a stipend to spend on your living expenses as you see fit.<br>From The Desk Of Sarutobi Hiruzen  
>Third Hokage<p>

Naruto became excited as he pulled the bills out of the envolope. "Wow theres so much!" he said as he counted the money.  
>"One-hundred-thousand yen(roughly one thousand dollars), thats over twice what I got for leaving the orphanage." There were dollar signs in his eyes as he shoved the money into his back pocket and tore out of his apartment.<br>Naruto was now walking down the street in search of a restaurant where he could finally get some food he breifly debated whether he should just buy some instant ramen, but quickly decided against it seeing as he had no way to cook it.  
>But life is always full of hardships and it didn't take young Naruto long to realize even with money it wouldn't be easy to find a restaurant willing to serve him. After being quite literally thrown out of a korean barbeque restaurant the young boy wandered the streets and before he knew it dusk had settled over the leaf village. Naruto reached up and grabbed his head as another one of the now familiar shocks of pain assaulted him, however unlike before the pain didn't seem to let up instead it got stronger spreading from the back of his head to his eye sockets and then further down to his whole body. Unable to take the pain he fell to his knees and reached up to his eyes as an insane impulse to tear them out ripped through his body. Blood slowly dripped as his fingers inched further into his sockets.<br>"HEY! What are you doing!" Naruto hands were suddenly grasped firmly and pulled to his sides, and just like that the pain disappeared Naruto shifted his head to look up at the man who had a firm hold on his arms. The man let out a surprised gasp as the childs eyes healed in an instant.  
>"Are you ok?" the man asked softly.<br>Naruto nodded as he got a better look at the man and immediatly noticed the mans funny white hat and apron. Naruto's stomach let out a loud painful growl and he winced in pain once again.  
>"Are you hungry?" the man asked as he smiled kindly at the child.<br>Naruto nodded once again "Y-yeah a little" he answered.  
>"Good" he said as he picked Naruto up off the ground and set him on his feet. Then grabbing his hand proceeded to drag him towards a little shack that was only few feet away.<br>Pushing a small curtain over the man continued to drag the boy into the small shop and sat him on a stool in front of a long counter.  
>"Uh... mister who are you?" Naruto asked shifting nervously in his seat.<br>"My name is Ichiraku Teuchi and this..." Teuchi stretched his arms out wide.  
>"Is my shop the Ichiraku Ramen Stand"<br>Suddenly a hand slapped the back of Teuchi's head.  
>"Stop acting like a retard old man" the young woman behind Teuchi said exhasperated.<br>"And this is my part-timer Karen" He pointed behind him while rubbing the back of his head.  
>Naruto stared puzzled at the young woman trying to remember where he'd seen her before but as he probed the depthes of his own mind the pain from before came back more intense.<br>The young boy was unable to stop the scream that tore from his throat frantically tearing at his eyes once again. It felt as though someone had shoved red hot spikes through his eyes.  
>He felt someone grab his arms and force them away from his face as another person grabbed him from behind.<br>"Daddy what's going on?" A young girl only a couple years older than Naruto himself said as she came out of the back room.  
>"Nothing! Ayame get back in the storage room!" Teuchi yelled as he continued to try and restrain the boys arms while Karen tried to hold him from the back to keep him from hurting himself.<br>As quick as it started it stopped and Naruto calmed down slowly relaxing his body. Feeling him go limp Karen gently let him go Teuchi did so as well.  
>"Karen go in the back and get a wet rag" Teuchi said as he continued to stare at the strange young boy.<br>"What? why..." Karen started only to stop as she noticed the pool of blood forming on the counter from the deep wounds the boy had inflicted on his face before Teuchi had grabbed his arms.  
>Karen quickly ran to the back room where Ayame was taking stock.<br>"Karen!" The young girl shouted as soon as she saw her come into the back room.  
>"What's going on?" Ayame asked as she ran up to Karen.<br>"Nothin' squirt don't worry 'bout it" Karen hurriedly walked to a storage closet and grabbed a hand towel before running back to the kitchen area.  
>Running it under some warm water she thrust it into Teuchi's hands who then proceeded to gently wipe the blood off the young boy's face only to gasp in surprise as the wounds quickly closed once again.<br>"Are you okay Naruto?" Teuchi asked.  
>The young boy nodded his head yes before something occured to him.<br>"Um... mister Teuchi?" The older man turned a kind smile to the boy.  
>"Yes what is it?"<br>"H-how did you know my name?" Teuchi's smile widened as he spread his arms once again.  
>"Well you see Naruto I am a genius and genuises know everything!" He proclaimed loudly only to get hit in the back of the head again.<br>"What did I say about acting like a retard" Karen huffed before going over to the cooking station and starting to make noodles.  
>"Your replaceable ya know" he muttered to himself.<br>"What was that!"  
>"Nothing" He grumbled.<br>Teuchi smiled as he heard a small laugh come from their only customer.  
>"Well then kid why don't you move down a couple seats so I can clean this mess up." He gestured to the large pool of blood on the counter. Nodding Naruto moved to the other end of the counter and Teuchi proceeded to clean the blood it didn't take long and once finished he turned his attention back to the young boy.<br>"So what can I get you?" he asked Naruto.  
>"Um miso pork"<br>"Right away" Teuchi walked away and started making the ramen.  
>It didn't take long since Karen had already finished the noodles and the soup was made every morning.<br>"Here you are" Teuchi put the large bowl in front of Naruto along with a pair of chopsticks. Naruto quickly realized that this wasn't the same as instant ramen and it may be the best food ever made. Finishing his food in less than ten minutes he took some money out of his pocket to pay to which Teuchi replied it was on the house. Saying his thanks Naruto was quickly on his way home.  
>As Naruto left his ramen stand Teuchi was surprised to see a small white animal following him.<p>

Naruto hadn't realized how dark it had gotten until after he had left the restuarant, as he made his way home he noticed an odd sound like tiny footsteps, turning around he couldn't see anything that could be following him turning back towards his apartment he sped up a little. The sound of the footsteps increased as well, turning around again there was still nothing he could see.  
>Coming to the only logical conclusion 'It must be a ghost' he thought to himself effectively scareing the crap out of himself, taking off at full sped he ran straight into a telephone falling onto his back.<br>Feeling something wet on his cheek he turned his head to see a small fox with pure white fur and red eyes.  
>"W-were you the one following me?" Naruto couldn't be sure but it looked as if the fox had nodded it's head to his question.<br>Naruto shook his head as he felt as if he had seen the fox somewhere before trying to remember he felt the same pain as before only very briefly before remembering.  
>"You saved my life yesterday" the young fox cub had a look of pride on his face and Naruto was sure this time it had nodded.<br>Deciding Naruto quickly got to his feet "Well come on I don't have much, but you can stay with me it'll be warmer than staying outside anyway." This time the fox looked as though it smiled.  
>It didn't take to long to get to his small apartment making his way up his stairs the young fox ran ahead of him into the apartment quickly checking every room before running back to Naruto's side deeming the apartment to be 'safe'.<br>Walking into his 'home' Naruto closed his door and tied the small string on the doornob around the screw in the wall to keep it that way.  
>Making his way to his room Naruto wasted no time laying down to sleep with the fox curling up beside him on the small mat.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N. sorry this took so long my computers had some issues lately however I have every intention of continuing this story I would appreciate it if you could review so I know if anybody likes this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Corruption of Blood**  
>CHAPTER 4<br>Ancestry  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything that might appear in this story.<strong>

Naruto stretched as he slowly got out of bed turning and shutting off his incessantly beeping alarm clock, a small white animal copying his actions by stretching as well, then jumping off the old moth-eaten futon. Naruto looked at the fox cub surprised before remembering his new roommate, leaning down he pet the small kitsune on his head for a few minutes before deciding to get ready for school, looking around for a few minutes for clothes he made a mental note that he should do laundry soon.  
>"And I have money to use the machines now" he muttered to himself.<br>A smile spread on his face as he gathered up his dirty clothes so he could wash them when he got home, Picking out a pair of baggy black pants and a white T-shirt that weren't to dirty. Getting dressed quickly he hurried out the door forgoing breakfast since he didn't have any food in his apartment to begin with.  
>"I'll bring you some food when I come back from school" He yelled over his shoulder at the white fox.<br>Making a quick stop at the public restrooms of his apartment complex which was right next to the laundromat. Afterwords it didn't take long for him to get to the academy, sitting down in a row by himself he started watching as the students came in. The only ones that caught his attention being a girl with bright pink hair 'I wonder if she dyes it' he thought to himself, following her was a girl with long blonde hair and an large angry looking bruise on the side of her face 'I wonder who she's glaring at' he wondered following her field of vision to a boy with black hair and black eyes absently staring out the window. He was surprised when she sat next to him although she obviously wasn't paying any attention what so ever to him.  
>"Uh... Hi" he tried to start a conversation.<br>The girl jumped as she turned her attention to the boy she hadn't noticed until now "Yeah, Hello" she replied with a kind tone though he could tell it was forced.  
>"My names Naruto" he continued.<br>"Ino" she said before focusing her efforts back into making the black haired boy burst into flame.  
>Realizing the futility of his current conversation he turned his attention back to the door just in time to see the final student walk in, this one also a girl though the bruise Ino was sporting looked like nothing compared to the sheer amount of bruises covering this girl her short midnight blue hair and lavender eyes making him think he had seen her somewhere before. He followed her with his eyes as she limped up the stairs to the final row and sat in the corner closest to the was forced to take his attention off the mysteriously familiar girl when Iruka walked in.<br>"Good morning class" he said as he walked over to his desk.  
>"Good morning sensei" everyone replied in unison.<br>"Ah, Naruto good to see your on time today"  
>Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stared down at his desk when the entirety of the classes attention focused on him.<br>"Okay everyone follow me outside for physical excersizes" Iruka left the room with all thirty students following him.  
>Naruto noticed they were headed for the same field he had been tested at on his first day.<br>"Now three laps around the field!" Iruka yelled the students wasted no time in getting started, with Naruto following thier lead.  
>Naruto noticed two particular students pull ahead proving how much faster they were than the rest, one he recognized as the black haired boy from before, the other was a boy with brown hair and a young dog running beside him. After finishing there laps Iruka yelled for them to pair up and do fifty sit-ups a piece. Naruto felt someone poke his shoulder turning around he recognized him as the boy with brown hair who was running beside the dog and noticed the boys jacket made his hair look much longer than it really was, he also had a pair of clan tatoos on his face.<br>"Yo, name's Kiba, why don't you be my partner" Naruto looked down at a small yipping sound.  
>"Oh yeah and this is Akamaru" Kiba pointed down at the small white and brown dog.<br>"Okay, my names Naruto" He said with a big smile.  
>After the sit-ups Iruka told them to do the same number of push-ups, followed by target practice and finally sparring.<br>"When I call your name step into this circle!" Iruka yelled as he led them to a large circular patch of dirt.  
>"Okay, first is Aburame Shino Versus Akimichi Chouji, the rules for these matches are the same as yesterday but for those who weren't here I will explain. First to three points wins, points are gained by knocking your opponent down or knocking them out of the ring, A match ends when someone obtains three points or thier opponent loses conciousness, are there any questions?" Iruka asked.<br>"Yes Sasuke" he said as he pointed at the blackhaired boy.  
>"Can we use weapons?"<br>"Good question the use of weapons and jutsu are permitted, however lethal force will result in disqualification and possibly expulsion, is that everything?" When no-one said anything Iruka nodded.  
>"Okay, Shino, Chouji are you ready?" They both nodded thier heads.<br>"FIGHT"  
>Naruto payed close attention as the fat kid fought the kid in the trenchcoat.<br>Chouji started the fight by charging at Shino and throwing a series of punches all of which were dodged Chouji followed up with a side kick Shino pivoted on his left foot turning so he was behind Chouji and quickly smashed his elbow into the back of his opponents head causing Chouji to crumple to the ground, Iruka rushed to the young boys side checking his pulse, a look of relieve flashed on his face.  
>"The winner is Shino Aburame" without saying a word Shino picked up the unconcious Chouji and set him in the grass before going to stand with the rest of the class.<br>The matches were passing quickly not really keeping Naruto's attention that well.  
>"Next Haruno Sakura versus Hyuga Hinata, step into the circle."<br>Naruto continued to watch the dark haired girl trying to think of were he had seen her before. Hinata took off her heavy jacket as she walked into the center of the circle revealing that her arms were covered in bruises as well, her eyes were downcast as she made her way to the center opposite Sakura.  
>"FIGHT"<br>Sakura rushed forward quickly punching the young girl in the face. It didn't look like Hinata had even tried to dodge. Sakura continued with her advantage landing punch after punch until Hinata had fallen to her knees.  
>"POINT SAKURA"<br>The girls retook thier positions, Naruto could hear whispers all around him.  
>"Serves her right"<br>"Hyugas need to learn thier not better than everyone else."  
>"Stupid girl if she weren't so weak this wouldn't happen."<br>"She shouldn't even be at this school."  
>The whispers got louder and louder until he was sure she could hear them.<br>"POINT SAKURA" Iruka yelled after a knee from Sakura hit Hinata in the jaw causing her to fall to the ground.  
>The girls stood opposite each other once again Iruka signaled for them to start.<br>However Sakura didn't rush forward this time "You know you should just give up" She started "You can't win, there's no way you could ever become a ninja you might as well go home now"  
>Hinata's face changed becoming angrier as Sakura continued her rant clenching her fists HInatas eyes seemed to change the veins bulging around them.<br>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she charged forward.  
>"Wha-" Sakura didn't even have time to think as both of the girls palms slammed into her stomach causing her to fly out of the ring. Everyone looked on in surprise even Iruka as Sakura's body took on a ragdoll effect bouncing off the ground as she flew further and further away from the ring. Iruka rushed over to the girls limp body checking her pulse 'shes only unconcious' he thought to himself surprised standing up he pointed at Hinata.<br>"Winner Hyuga Hinata"  
>Hinata's eyes returned to normal however there was still something different about them they seemed less kind then they were before the fight and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to return to how they were before.<br>Hinata went to stand with the rest of the class however when most of them flinched away from her she decided to go stand by herself on the other side. Naruto was tempted to go talk to her but it was almost as if she had a barrier around herself and if he got to close something bad might happen.  
>After that Naruto spaced out unable to get the dark-haired girl out of his head. As such he didn't pay any attention to the rest of the matches until...<br>"uto... Naruto... NARUTO!" Naruto jumped as he faced Iruka.  
>"Yes sensei"<br>"Your up" He gestured toward the ring where the black haired boy was waiting.  
>"Huh... Oh! right" Naruto quickly ran to the center of the ring opposite the boy he remembered Iruka had called Sasuke.<br>"Ready" Both boys nodded.  
>"FIGHT"<br>Both Sasuke and Naruto stood staring at each other neither rushing in. Then as though they were waiting for a signal they both rushed at the same time Naruto launching a roundhouse kick with his left leg that Sasuke caught wrapping his arm around the leg to keep it in place, Sasuke tried to punch Naruto in the solar plexus with his free left arm however Naruto managed to catch his wrist holding it firmly Naruto launched a punch of his own at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was forced to drop Naruto's leg to sidestep the punch, When Naruto retracted his arm Sasuke stepped back in and landed a punch straight to Naruto's stomach causing him to release Sasuke's wrist. Taking a quick step back Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's temporarily dazed state to launch a backward roundhouse that connected with the side of his head sending him straight to the ground.  
>"POINT SASUKE"<br>The boys retook thier positions and with a signal from Iruka started again, this time Naruto rushing in first with a hard right that Sasuke tried to catch, however the force of the punch sent reverberations through his arm following up Naruto kept up a flurry of punches that Sasuke was barely able to dodge.  
>"POINT NARUTO"<br>Sasuke looked at Iruka puzzled and then to Naruto's smiling face before finally realizing what had happened, Naruto had forced him out of the circle.  
>Returning to the center the boys started once again with Naruto rushing forward like before apparently sticking to the same strategy, this time Sasuke caught his wrist so as not to take the full brunt of the attack before twisting his arm and spinning so he was behind Naruto he pulled out a kunai and held it to his neck.<br>"POINT SASUKE"  
>The round started again Sasuke and Naruto rushing forward and meeting in the middle again, Sasuke throwing his punches first Naruto doing his best to block them, Sasuke kept attacking giving little room for a counterattack, Finally getting fed up Naruto caught both of Sasuke's fists and quickly headbutting him followed by a jab that judgeing by the noise probably broke Sasuke's nose and ended it with a spinning backhand that caused Sasuke to almost lose conciousness, however manageing to keep his balance Sasuke launched a quick punch that landed on Naruto's jaw followed by a knee to his stomach and finally a sweep kick that knocked him to the ground, unable to stop he launched one more punch at the downed boy breaking his nose as well.<br>"POINT SASUKE"  
>"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke quickly left the ring Iruka giving him a rag for his bleeding nose.<br>Naruto continued to lay there dazed until... "Hey, are you okay?"  
>Naruto seemed surprised as he looked at who was talking to him, it was the same girl that had sat next to him that morning he remembered her name was Ino.<br>"Yeah I'm fine" He sat up and Ino handed him a rag for his bloody nose.  
>"Good cause I kinda need to start my match"<br>"Huh... Oh okay" he said as he noticed he was still laying in the middle of the ring, slowly getting to his feet he made his way to the rest of the class, sitting down he watched Ino's match.  
>The match was over in less than a minute Ino's opponent forfieting after the first punch.<br>"Okay class It's time for lunch" Iruka called out.  
>"Make sure your back in class before time is up"<br>"Hey your Naruto right?" Naruto looked to see Ino was talking to him again.  
>"Yeah that's right" he answered her.<br>"Ya know your not half bad being able to hurt Sasuke, ya know some say he's the best in the class, I had to fight him yesterday and I couldn't even land one punch" she said gesturing to the large bruise on the side of her face.  
>"And ya know it kinda felt good seein' him bleed like that" Naruto could tell that she seemed to hold a grudge because of when she fought him.<br>"So what did you bring for lunch" She asked as she helped him stand up.  
>"Um... actually I didn't bring lunch" He said sheepishly.<br>"Ya know thats not a good thing no matter how much ya train if ya don't eat ya won't get any stronger" before he realized it they were at a small picnic table.  
>Ino sat down at the table and pulled out a small box taking off the lid she took out one of the riceballs that she had stuffed inside it put it on the lid and handed it to Naruto who was sitting opposite her.<br>"Eat" she said gesturing to the riceball.  
>"Thanks" He muttered feeling slightly nervous this being the first time someone his age was really nice to him.<br>The rest of the lunch break was spent talking ( Ino mostly ) about how much of a prick Sasuke was, and before they knew it, it was time to head back to class.  
>"Okay class today I'm going to explain more about your future at this academy, During your first year we will mostly be focusing on building up your speed, strength, and combat experience every morning and teaching you thoery, history, tactics, etc. every afternoon. During your second year we will switch things up in the morning with martial arts training and advanced weapon training, while in the afternoon we will begin teaching you about chakra as well as continuing with your first year studies. Then for your third year we will teach you some basic jutsu and chakra control techniques, Halfway through your third year you will be asked to choose a specialization from a list we will present to you the specializations you can choose change depending on your grades in different subjects, And finally In your final year all of your studies will come together so that you can all become excellent ninja."<br>"Okay any questions?"  
>"Yes Kiba"<br>"Yeah what's the point of the specializations? I asked my mom but she said that they didn't have them when she was at the academy"  
>"A good question this is a relatively knew way of training at the academy, we used to seperate ninja in the academy by thier grades however that proved to be ineffective as teams made this way tend to split up so we decided to change it up a little so we could split you into teams based on your actual skills instead of overall grades."<br>"Anyone else?"  
>"Good then everyone open your history books"<br>The rest of the school day passed rather quickly and Naruto was now on his way home after stopping by the ramen shop for dinner.  
>"Geez its getting dark so early anymore" He said as he rubbed his arms the temperature dropping drastically the closer to winter it became.<br>"This feels familiar" he said as he walked down the deserted streets of Konoha.  
>A sudden pain in the back of his head sent him straight to his knees.<br>"Hey ya little bastard"  
>'god this happens way to much' Naruto thought to himself as another large man was attacking him.<br>"I know it was you who killed my little brother!" The deranged man yelled before swinging his large weapon down on the young boy again.  
>He continued to beat the young boy until his wooden weapon broke throwing the broken stick aside he resorted to kicking the innocent child.<br>The man screamed in pain as two large spikes of blood pierced through his shoulders pinning him to a nearby building.  
>UNKNOWN SPACE<br>**"Hey you know somethin' Kyubi"** a dark shadow questioned the large demonic fox.  
><strong>"What?"<strong> The fox asked annoyed opening one of his large red eyes.  
><strong>"It's my turn this time"<strong> The shadow cackled as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
><strong>"WHAT!"<strong> The fox yelled as he opened both his eyes.  
><strong>"Don't act like that Kyu you know the rules this time I get to go out"<strong> The shadow let out another couple chuckles before dissapearing.  
><strong>"Damn it!"<strong> The large fox yelled as the shadow completely dissapeared.  
>WITH NARUTO<br>"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he peered into the inky black darkness, the last thing he remembered he was being beaten by a large deranged man.  
><strong>"I am sorry child"<strong> a large voice boomed throughout the darkness.  
>"W-who are you" the young boy asked.<br>In response to his question a pair of large red eyes appeared in front of him.  
><strong>"You may call me Kyubi"<strong> The voice spoke once again.  
>"K-kyubi what do you want?"<br>**"I have something to tell you"  
><strong>REAL WORLD  
>The man screamed in pain and terror as the young boy stood to his feet blood swirling around him in a kind of whirlwind.<br>"A-are y-you the K-kyu-kyubi?" The man tried to ask.  
>The child let out a small chuckle as he raised his head to look the man in the eye.<br>**"Not quite"** he said as the man gasped at the boys blue eyes which now had a demonic red slit for a pupil.  
>NARUTO<br>"I-i'm a demon" Naruto stuttered horrified.  
><strong>"Yes however its not quite as cut and dry as that, you have demonic blood in you, your father was a half-demon, and with me sealed within you your blood is stronger than even his."<br>**"What does that mean?"  
><strong>"It means that your demon side is very powerful"<strong>  
>"Demon side?"<br>**"Yes Its like another you that lives deep inside your psyche, if left unchecked it can drain your personality and take permanent control of your body."  
><strong>"How do I get rid of it?"  
><strong>"You can not for it is a part of you, you must learn to control both it and your demonic powers<strong>."  
>"Powers?"<br>**"Yes the power to control the life force that runs through all living things both human and animal."  
><strong>REAL WORLD  
>The man whimpered as the demon boy got closer to him.<br>**"Did you know humans could make beautiful music?"** He whispered into the mans ear.  
>"W-what d-do you mean" the demon's smile widened grabbing the mans hand he let out another chuckle.<br>**"Why don't you sing for me."** He said as he broke one of the mans fingers causing him to scream.  
><strong>"Yes, YES! just like that the beautiful sound of pure agony!"<strong> He cackled as he broke another finger making the man scream again.  
>"Who are you!" the man yelled.<br>**"Who?"** he chuckled again **"WHO? Now isn't that a silly question, why I'm Naruto of course."** He continued to laugh breaking another finger.  
><strong>"Hmm... seems I'm almost out of time"<strong> He muttered as he formed a small blade of blood on his hand and severed the mans wrist.  
><strong>"Now"<strong> He said as he formed his blood into a small sphere and forced the man to swallow it, the spikes pinning the man to the wall turned back to normal blood releasing the him.  
><strong>"You have two minutes if you can get one mile away from me you live if not you die."<strong> the man wasted no time running.  
>Smiling to himself Naruto turned and started walking home, a couple minutes later a loud pain filled scream tore through the air.<br>**"I guess he didn't make it"** he chuckled again.

**A/N: Well thats it for this chapter I hope people like it don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
